The CIDEIM clinical core is involved in recruiting, diagnosing, treating and following patients' with tegumentary leishmaniasis in southwestern Colombia. Its responsibilities include enrollment of patients, screening for compliance and follow-up potential, and categorization of patients as to eligibility. As part of diagnosis, it completes standardized clinical histories, and obtains the necessary samples for confirmation of Leishmania infection. It is also involved in treatment of patients and follows them to assess drug efficacy as well as secondary effects. Finally, together with the biometry core, it schedules patients for follow-up visits. This core is essential for the development of all projects that involve human subjects.